Botan's Case
by Kariisme
Summary: My first Fic. HieixBotan, We all thought Botan was weak and too bubbly... But her past that was mixed with Hiei's says otherwise. SUCKS RIGHT NOW! Being revised! Sight AU
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

Hello! This is my first fic, Flames are allowed so I can see what I'm doing wrong ect. BTW Please give me tips/suggestions along the way ^_^ ~~ Also I have not seen the ending of this Anime so... ummm... yeah ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Duh!! Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me!!! No characters belong to me!!  
  
"" – quote '' – thinking ** - background effect () – author's notes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Botan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HAH!!!" yells a mysterious girl. The girl seemed to be training in a thick forest. She is only wearing sweats and a sweatshirt, her blue hair tied into a bun as her bangs played in the wind. It was dark with a full moon out, the girl seems to be doing a verity of attacks and such, she punched a tree leaving a giant hole, she kicked the tree and it split in half.  
  
She goes to another part of the forest and points her hand at the trees like a gun, "SPIRIT GUN!!!" yelled the girl. A blast of light blue energy destroys most of trees, the blast was the size of a giant beach ball. It completely lit up the sky even though it was only for a second, the girl looked like she was in pain. "That's enough for now" says the blue haired girl, "I should go back, Koenma might get worried." The girl takes a bath in a nearby stream, she then ties her hair into a normal ponytail and puts on a pink kimono, soon after she rides off into the sky on an oar.  
  
"BOTAN!!!" yells a toddler that looks like he is the age of 3 or 4 years old. He had a pacifier and letters on his forehead 'Jr.' Botan looks quite frightened and she was shaking a little in fear, "Sorry, Koenma sir."  
  
"Where in Ningenkai were you?" asked Koenma looking a little relieved that his best ferry-girl was alright.  
  
"I was just roaming around on my oar. Waiting for a mission or something. I was kindda thinking a little too." Botan said while she looked at her blue hair, she redid her ponytail and waited for Koenma to answer.  
  
"I see, that's good, It seems that we do have a mission for you and the others. I want you to go find Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara." Koenma replied, "I'll explain things when everyone gets here." "OK!! Koenma sir!" Botan said right before she got on her Oar and left Reikai.  
  
Botan soared through the already sunlit sky looking around just incase for a certain familiar spirit energy. Then she stopped and flew right down to a school. 'I think Kurama goes to this school.' Botan said in her mind, 'Hmm... I'll just go and investigate, Its very slight but I can sense his spirit energy, ummm... a little that is, AHAHA!! ^_^; ...'  
  
Botan flew to the top of the school roof, the school looked a whole lot like Yusuke's school except for the fact that it was light green with a lavender gate and was slightly bigger. (girly right? I really don't know I'm just saying ^_^) Botan changed into a cute Japanese-school-girl like outfit. A pink mini skirt with a purple outer rim, on the sides of the skirt were lavender colored lines. The shirt had a collar with a purple outline. She also had a purple tie, the sleeves were normal sized with purple edges. She also had dark purple long socks and black-purple shoes, with light purple lines on the sides. All of this was complete with a violet ribbon in her hair that had some dark purple on it. "Phew!! That took a while" groaned Botan. Then she just stared at the school.  
  
Botan walked into the school using the green door on top of the roof. She walks down the nearly endless stair case. As she finally got down everyone was staring at her. Botan just tried to shake off the stares and search for Kurama. She just walked down the halls and looked around for a certain red head. She sensed his spirit energy for a second, but it disappeared. It was as if someone or something disrupted the signal.  
  
Everyone continued to stare at her. Botan felt very uncomfortable so she walked faster and faster. The people were murmuring things like: "Is she really from our school?" "She's so pretty! Just like a model!" "Is that her natural hair color?" "I never saw her around before, maybe I should ask her out." "Hmph! She isn't one bit pretty! Even the school nerd is prettier then her!! Get her!!!"  
  
Botan was running by now. Then five of the girls that were jealous (and felt hatred towards Botan) cornered the poor confused Botan. Botan could only stutter saying, "Umm... He..Hello, do you know where Kur-I mean Suichi Minamoto is?" (Is it Minamoto? Mina-something? I don't know haha lets keep it as Minamoto ^_^)  
  
The girls were taken aback, the whispered to each other saying, "Ok, I was going to ask her to be the number 1 girl in school... she was pretty, but... she seems to want EVERYONES' Suichi!!!!!!!!!!!! The most popular boy in school!!!" says #1 "You were going to ask her to be #1? I thought that you were #1." says #2 "Shut up, I wanted her to be it so I won't seem like a dork getting jealous over her. If she is #1 it would only be normal right?" Says #1 "Guess so, so what are we going to do about her?" says #3 "Who cares?" says #5 "Lets destroy her face and body, It'll look so ugly even our Suichi wouldn't look at her." Says #4 "Why do you say even Suichi?" asks #2 "Because, sweet Suichi-sama is kind to all even the ugly. But if we mess it up enough he won't be able to look at her twice." "Grr.... GET HER!!!!" yelled all five girls in a unison.  
  
Botan was freaked out and she backed up to the wall saying, "Now Now ladies, I think you've got it al..." she stopped when she touched the wall. The girls had already gotten weapons out of their bags. (Don't ask how they got them ^_^) They were slowly closing in on her even more. Botan looked panicked and yet calm at the same exact time. Then she sensed it, 'THAT HORRIBLE SPIRIT ENERGY!! It has haunted me when I was alone why? Why now? It has been 5 years since the last time I felt this!!!' Botan started to sweat, she was extremely afraid, not of the girls but the energy.  
  
Botan then screamed out with tears in her eyes, "HEL... MMMFFF!!!" Botan couldn't finish her sentence because the girls covered her mouth. Botan's eyes widened in shock!! She was afraid and no one could help her, no one can hear her. Botan just cried and lost all hope.  
  
~~~~~----------~~~~~That's all for now~~~~~----------~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the short ness.... Please review if you kind of like it so far. If you do I'll continue!!! Next chapter *If there is going to be a next chapter* Botan is surrounded by five girls. Botan is afraid of an evil energy. Most likely from a demon. Botan was about to lose all hope when she heard foot steps in the distance.... Who is the world is that person walking in the halls of the quiet school? Will she make it out in one piece? Find out next time! (If there is a next time ^_^) 


	2. Chapter 2 Hiei Rescuses Botan

Hello~! Chapter 2!!!! I got more reviews then I thought I was going to have *sniff sniff* Thank you!!! Well now for all that you have been waiting for!!! OH!!! I'll change Suichi Minamoto to Minamino or is it Minamano? Grrr..... Anyhow I kind of doubt the name will appear again ^_^;; Maybe later LATER in the Fic or once in a while. Also I never saw the ending of YYH so.... This isn't really in any part of YYH, maybe in between the Dark Tournament and Makai Tournament. (I didn't even really see the ending of Dark Tournament but I know what happens so...)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and you know it ^_^.  
  
Don't kill me if some of the characters are OCC please ^_^ I probably won't even notice that they are out of character =^o^=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~_Before the Incident_~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Botan went to the roof of the school building. A black haired guy was entering the the school. He was wearing black and he had a white starburst like shape in the front of his black spiked up hair. He had a white head band on his forehead.  
  
He went to a certain green door and opened it. School hasn't started yet so, the teachers weren't in. He just stared around the room with disgust 'Nigen Learning Center' he thought. Then saw a group of girls surrounding the his poor suffocating red head friend. He walked towards them and said, "Kitsune..." before he could finish he heard "NO!! Suichi!!! Please don't go!!!" "Call me!!!" "See 'ya laters!!!"  
  
The red head walked up to the black haired guy. "Hiei," the red head said, "My name is Suichi Minamino (See I changed it!!!!) in Nigenkai. You know when you can call me Kurama or Kitsune." Hiei just replied with his oh so famous "Hn.... Something is wrong, Reikai seems unstable, I can sense it." *bell rings* "I see, meet me at my house at 3:00 pm, that's when I get out of school." Kurama (I mean Suichi Kur-Suichi stops glaring at Kariisme) said before he dashed off to his seat.  
  
"Hn, is this 'Nigen Learning center more important then Reikai?'" Hiei muttered under his breath as he went off. Hiei was walking down the empty halls when he sensed an evil ki (or Aura whatever) He stopped and looked around. Then he sensed the energy of a certain blue-headed-baka-ferry-onna. He ignored the aura he felt earlier and went to the direction of his so- called-suppose-to-be friiiiiiend.  
  
He went in the direction of the familiar ki. He heard a "HEL.......MMMMMFFF!!!" Hiei looked a LITTLE concerned and walked faster but not using his demonic speed. Just then he sensed the evil aura again just when he was about to turn the corner. It was more stronger then before and he tried to shake it off but it stayed. He ignored it and turned the corner. He then slowly walked down the hall trying to ignore the strong ki that was interfering with the Botan's aura.  
  
-----------_Back to the Present_----------  
  
Botan was feeling afraid, the evil aura was making it much worse. The girls were about to attack. She closed her eyes and hoped that she would at least she could here the voice of one of her friends before she died. She knew, very well that if she felt that ki, it meant death.  
  
Then, she felt it, very slight but, it was..... 'HIEI!!!' Botan yelled in her head. She was now crying, she knew the girls would not listen to her peace treaty. She knew she would die if the aura got to her. But she also knew that Hiei would somehow..... Botan was cut off on thoughts when she felt faint. A girl then finally cut Botan's face, a sctratch/cut on the right side of her check. Hiei heard Botan somehow, it was like a feeling and he ran left.  
  
Another girl was about to drive a knife into her side when, THE HANDSOME HIEI!!!!! appeared, "What are you doing?" Hiei was staring at the girls and then to the baka-blue-headed-annoying-weak-onna. The leader was afraid Hiei would spill the beans so she grabbed her knife and tried to attack Hiei.  
  
"HIEI!!!" yelled Botan, as she was afraid and yet she knew that Hiei would handle them no problem. The simple-minded-bubbly-girl in her yelled his name out. If anything did happen, she would be the first to react even at the cause of exposing her secret, she would protect her friend. Also she hoped that he wouldn't kill the human. If he did, he would be sent straight to Reikai Prison. Regardless if he was trying to help/protect someone.  
  
As the girl ran forward, Hiei just moved to the side avoiding the "attack." He then used his demonic speed to get behind the girl saying, "Too slow." and knocks her out. The girls ran away carrying the unconscious leader. Hiei just smirked, and Botan cried in happiness.  
  
"THANK YOU HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan yelled and hugged Hiei. "GET OFF ME ONNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiei trying to pry Botan off blushing. "Those girls were nothing, you could have used your oar and make them unconscious." Hiei was trying to keep off the topic of the evil aura thinking that she probably didn't sense it since she had very little spirit energy. (That's what he thinks ^_^) Botan knew that she could handle the girls, she was thanking for making her troubles with the evil ki go away.  
  
"NO WAY!!! I can't hit a nigen! I would of in trouble with Koenma and besides, they had weapons, and, and it was so scary!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan said with a tear in her eye. She of course was faking it but, she had to play along. "Hn, What are you doing in Nigenkai anyways? Not to mention this Nigen Learning Center" "First of all this is called a school, and second of all could y.." started Botan but was cut off.  
  
The bell had rung, signaling that first period was over. All the students were now flooding the halls. Botan was cut off from Hiei. When the "rampage" was over, she couldn't find Hiei anywhere. "Ehh? Botan?" said Suichi (Errr... no one is here so I'll him Kurama ^_^) "Kurama~!" said the startled Botan, "You have to...."  
  
_______________Sorry have to cut it here__________________  
  
Sorry, I had too... my brain has just stopped working =_= I promise the next chapter will be here very soon!!!!! As soon as possible!! Do you people like it? I made a lot of mistakes I bet. Well the next chapter is about Botan trying to find Yusuke and Kuwabara. Then maybe I'll go on to the part where she goes to ... (Don't want to spoil too much ^_^) Please Reiview!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Where am I? Part 1

ALRIGHT!!! Chapter 3!!!! Also I never saw the ending of YYH so.... This isn't really in any part of YYH, maybe in between the Dark Tournament and Makai Tournament. (I didn't even really see the ending of Dark Tournament but I know what happens so...)  
  
Don't kill me if some of the characters are OCC please ^_^ I probably won't even notice that they are out of character =^o^=  
  
Well now for all that you have been waiting for!!!  
  
****What Happened Last Time**** The bell had rung, signaling that first period was over. All the students were now flooding the halls. Botan was cut off from Hiei. When the "rampage" was over, she couldn't find Hiei anywhere. "Ehh? Botan?" said Suichi "Kurama~!" said the startled Botan, "You have to...."  
  
~~~~~~^^^To the Story^^^~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry, I have to go... can this wait for later? I have about five more classes to get to." Kurama says while he looks at the clock, "Come to my house around 3:00 pm, that is when school ends. BYE!!!" Kurama dashes off to his next class as the bell rang. "Ah! Wait!!!! *sigh* is school more important then Reikai?" (Similar to what Hiei said ^_^)  
  
So Botan left through the front door this time, surprisingly no teachers/councilors caught her and got her in trouble. (She was wearing the school uniform.) She was about to change into another uniform for Yusuke's school, but she thought twice and just took out her oar and flew off to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's school wearing her pink kimono.  
  
She once again went to the roof of the slightly smaller version of Kurama's school. She stopped when she saw a teenager with black hair wearing a green school uniform, and another teenager quite a whole lot taller with orange hair and blue uniform. The guy in the green uniform was about to throw a punch when Botan yelled getting in between the two teens, "Yusuke, stop!! We can not afford for Kuwabara to be in the hospital for a week because of YOUR RECKLESS FIGHTING!!!"  
  
"Botan?" said the black haired teen who seems to be "Yusuke" that Botan was talking too. "Ehh?!? Botan? What are you doing here?" asked the weak-ugly- orange-top who appeared to be "Kuwabara."(no offence to any Kuwabara fans... I just don't like him because he seems to always tick dear Hiei off.)  
  
"We have a new mission~!" says Botan trying to be cheerful, its hard when you are attacked by crazy jealous school girls ^_^, "Just meet at Genkai's around 4:00 pm!! I'll go get Hiei and Kurama....AGAIN!" "Why at Genkai's?" asked Kuwabara, "And why does everyone have to be there? Why can't we just go now?" "Well I have to have everyone there to open the portal, its too trouble some when I have to do it 3 or 4 times." Replies Botan as she sighs, "Kurama has school so we have to wait around 4:00 since it'll take a while to get there."  
  
"Alright, Fine! Sure" Yusuke and Kuwabara says in a unison, Yusuke was obviously happy that he can get away from school and Keiko and Kuwabara can see Yukina. Botan was about to fly off when she realized something, "Oh!! Yusuke, first of all don't skip school, second of all, don't slaughter Kuwabara, we might need him for the mission... Oh! And Kuwabara, please don't bother Yukina, she just recovered from the flu and is still a bit feverish."  
  
"Darn it" Yusuke says as he rolls his eyes, it appears that Botan hit the mark, he was just about to do those two things. He then starts cursing under his breath. He didn't like stupid missions that are impossible to get out of and he didn't even know what the mission was about. "Aww, man, darn..... WAIT!! Yukina had the flu? Don't worry Yukina-baby!!!! I'm COMIN'....OOF!!!!!" Kuwabara said and would have ran off if Botan hadn't hit him with her oar.  
  
"Kuwuma Kuwabara, I'm ashamed. Yukina is still sick and yet you still wanted to bother her and make it worse?" "N..nnnn...NO!!!!!" Kuwabara stuttered massaging the spot where Botan hit him on his head, "I meant no harm!!!!"  
  
"Uh-Huh, sure Kuwabara." Botan says rolling her eyes in irritation, "Anyways, remember to meet at Genkai's! I have to leave now, BYEZ!!!!" Botan says trying to keep her bubbly mask on and then mounts her oar and flies/floats off to the west.  
  
She just looked around when she remembered what Kurama said, "Meet me at my house around 3:00 pm." Botan had a smile on her face and floated in the sky some more, when she suddenly stopped and realized something. She didn't know where Kurama's house was!!!!!!!!!!!! "Oh, CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where am I?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Botan  
  
Botan panicked and searched high and low for the house. Without thinking, she flew off to a house were she sensed ki. She didn't know why but she just felt herself being attracted to the house. It had a bark blue roof and peach colored walls. She then flew down to the entrance of the house and wondered if the house was Kurama's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*That's all!!!*~*~*~*~*~ I'M SO SORRY~! I HAD TO CUT IT SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!! The next part will be longer I promise!!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next Chapter : She meets Hiei and Kurama and they set out to Genkai's, but why does she blush whenever she sees Hiei?? =^o^= Find out next time in Where am I part 2!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Where am I? Part 2

GRRR!!!!!!! OK OK!!!!!!!! I'll make it longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a LONGER chapter!!! CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!! I update pretty fast since its short.... NOW ITS LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So it'll take longer.... Sorry!!!!!!!! I'm very lazy, tired and have school..... I'M ONLY THIRTEEN PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries* I broke my one-day-update-chain I updated on the second day =_= I hope you people like what I'm doing for all of you!!!!!  
  
Don't kill me if some of the characters are OCC please ^_^ I probably won't even notice that they are out of character =^o^=  
  
Well now for all that you have been waiting for!!!  
  
**What Happened Last Time** Botan panicked and searched high and low for the house. Without thinking, she flew off to a house were she sensed ki. She didn't know why but she just felt herself being attracted to the house. It had a bark blue roof and peach colored walls. She then flew down to the entrance of the house and wondered if the house was Kurama's.**  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Ummm.... I really hope this is Kurama's house!!!" Botan says to herself. The house had a giant tree on the left side of its peachy wall.. She had to shield her eyes from the sun as she stared at the house.  
  
"Why, I think this IS Kurama's!!!!!!" yelled Botan in joy as she looked at the house, then gazed at the beautiful roses that surrounded the house. It was a lovely house indeed. The front of the house smelled wonderful. Butterflies were all around the flowers, the most beautiful butterflies you could ever see, they were white and some were black and orange. She then saw a shadow of a person from the tree. She was about to look up when the sun made her eyes turn away. She mutters something under her breathe then heard.:  
  
"Hn?" it came from a black haired boy with white like starburst in the front of his spiked up hair in other words HIEI!!!!!!!!!! THE ALMIGHTY FORBIDDEN CHILD!!!!!!!!!! (WE ALL LOVE YOU!!!). "Onna? What are you doing here?" He said with one eye open, he looked a bit sleepy with his arms on his head resting on the tree.  
  
She just looks at him and was surprised by her great luck, she wouldn't have search all of Ningenkai and Makai. "Ummm... Hiei is this Kurama's house? OH!!! Can you go to Genkai's at 4:00 pm? Or do you want me to...." Botan says in joy but was stopped by a HN..., and Botan got angry, "CAN YOU AT LEAST LISTEN?" "...hn...." Hiei's oh so famous phrase rings in Botan's ears and she gets even more angry causing her to use her oar to hit Hiei but he just moves to the side causing him to fall off the tree, Botan saves (*coughcough*) him with her oar.  
  
How? She went under him and He grabs the oar? Hiei was shocked and thought, 'How could I make such a careless mistake? Let alone being saved by a BAKA FERRY ONNA!!' "Let me down" Hiei says glaring at her but of course, she doesn't notice.  
  
Botan had already flew up..... REALLY REALLY HIGH so Hiei couldn't jump down. Botan glared at him saying, "NO!! Not unless you come with me!!" Hiei gets mad, and he jumps onto the oar in a sitting position, he had flipped over and was behind Botan with dark eyes. Hiei smirked saying, "What if I just force you to take me down...?" "Huh?" Botan says as she turns around seeing Hiei with his sword out. Botan gets startled and the oar dissapears,  
  
Botan: AHAHAHA!!! Whoops................ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei BAKA ONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They fall unconscious luckly, on a pile of leaves...  
  
____~~ (I would have stopped here, I am tired, but you want it longer so............. T_T)  
  
Botan was the first to wake up when she felt a whole lot of weight on her, She looks and sees Hiei.... She screams!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan just looked really flushed screaming out, "HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This will be a good time to WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei then wakes filling something in his face, He couldn't really breathe so he placed a hand near his face and the other hand, on leaves? He looks up and BLUSHES 50 million shades of red and pink!!! He was on her BREATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He removed his hand from one of her breasts (The hand near his face before...)  
  
Hiei couldn't hold it in.... even someone such as he couldn't hold it and he screamed.... "WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" screaming Botan, a little late but oh well... she continued to scream even after Hiei stopped.  
  
Hiei was annoyed because Botan screamed so loudly, so long, it was very annoying, he would have hit her and run away or cover her mouth but his hands were on the sides of Botan!!! If he moved one of his hands he would fall face first into her breasts again so he had to use...... his mouth....  
  
HE KISSES HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just then, Kurama had come back from school!!!! he witnesses the scene and sweatdrops...........Hiei dosen't notice Kurama But Botan does and is about to say "H....HI!! K...K...urama we can explain" but Hiei then Kisses Her........  
  
(Why did Hiei kiss her? Because she was sooooooooooo annoying and he wanted to keep her mouth SHUT!!!!!!!! He didn't see Kurama...... the result? Well.... I wanted to stop here if I couldn't stop up there somewhere but, it seems that you people probably wanted more.....)  
  
::BEFORE THAT~!:: (What had happened to Kurama before he saw THAT~!)  
  
Kurama or Suichi was walking down the hall, he had just met Botan and then he left, he felt something weird and he wanted to investigate it. (Just an excuse!!) Actually he kind of liked Botan and he didn't want to admit it. So he went to were the source of "energy" was from.  
  
He looked around, he really did feel something. It was very slight, but he felt that people/or demons were watching him, and it wasn't the fan girls, and yeah some of THEM the fan boys... (Ugh.... EW!!) He looked around even more, all he saw in the hallway, was walls, walls and more walls. He saw some girls look at him and smile.  
  
Then, he saw them, the five girls who had tried to hurt Botan. They looked some-what, different. They're eyes were dark and glowing slightly, then, they're hair started to change color, it was green and they're skin was purple. They were walking down the hall and grabbed Kurama by the shirt.  
  
Kurama had heard a voice, "Kill him, Kill him and I shall grant you revenge, he is one of the friends of that evil people who had hurt you." There was more but Kurama couldn't hear it. They were attacking him with razor sharp claws that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Please, stop this at once, I do not wish to hurt you since you are all human.. well half human now." Kurama pleaded dodging and blacking a few attacks here and there. "KEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "KIIIIETTTTTTTTTTTT" "KIIIIIILLLLL" "DDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEE" Were the only "words" that can be heard. It was too late, they had already turned full demon.  
  
Kurama got out a rose, "Rose Whip." The demons were very easily destroyed. Kurama was staring at the demons as they slowly disappeared. "May they're souls rest in peace, *sigh* they should have listened to me." Kurama sighs again and heads off to his next class.  
  
*bell rings* Kurama goes outside of his school and gazes at the Sakura Trees. Then he heads off to his house. Before he gets there he hears another voice, "I found you, found you!!! FALL!!! DIE!!!!" and another voice, "Be careful, come back to me, come back, I need you!!!!!!!!!" That was Kurama heard before he heard,  
  
"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" from a female voice  
  
"BAKA ONNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" froma male voice, and Kurama ran to his house to see...........  
  
*******~~~Back to the current incident~~~*******  
  
Hiei still didn't notice Kurama, he was still kissing Botan, when he realized this he broke out of the kiss and whispered to Botan, "If you tell anyone I will kill you... PAINFULLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" To Kurama's eyes this looked like a lovey-dovey scene and he felt uncomfortable, his best friend Hiei a cold-hearted demon, liking his other friend Botan, a ferry girl from Reikai. It sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"......... AHEM!!!!!!" Kurama was blushing slightly he couldn't believe his eyes, 'Di...did Hiei like Botan? Ohhhhh... H.. How nice...' Hiei then turns around abruptly and stares at Kurama blushing afterwards, 'Shit, how will I get my self out of this one? GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR BAKA ONNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Hiei got off of Botan IMMEDIATELY!!! (Awe.... Why doesn't he stay longer? ~_~) "Look KITSUNE!!! This was nothing!!!!! NOTHING happened!! OK? She got on my nerves so I did that!!!!!!!!!!!1 I was really angry ok? IF YOU TELL ANYONE, I SHALL TORTURE YOU SLOWLY UNTIL YOU DIE!!!!" Hiei said still blushing.  
  
He then turned to Botan and said, "I SWEAR!!! You better not tell anyone either!!! I will torture you 100x more then Kurama if you say ANYTHING to ANYONE!!!!" and then Hiei was about to leave when Botan snapped out of it. "What are you doing here anyways?" Kurama asks Hiei staring at Botan then at Hiei.  
  
"Hn, I was waiting for you, remember I told you that I felt something was wrong about Reikai!!!" Hiei looked very annoyed now, first it was Botan then his best friend didn't even remember that he came here to tell him something. Kurama sweat drops and sighs, "Well then, what is it?"  
  
"Hn" Hiei was in deep thought, because to Botan/Hiei incident, he almost forgot himself, "Maybe we should go find that prince. I feel a great disturbances in the three worlds now." "Hmm.... Your right, when I was at school, some people seemed like they had no life in them"  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan yelled out as she got up from the pile of leaves, "We must go to Genkai's immediately! Its already 3:35 pm!!!" "What's going on Bot...?" Before Kurama was able to finish his sentence Botan had already summoned her oar and got on it, then she grabbed Hiei and Kurama's arms and placed them on her oar. They were flying at top speed.  
  
"What the hack are you doing... no more importantly... did you just touch me? ....err.. were are we GOING?!?!?" Hiei shouted in irritation, the wind was getting on his nerves, "You better explain before I..." Hiei could not finish his sentence because they were already at Genkia's Temple.  
  
#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# Is this long enough for you people? *blows hands* my hands are burning from typing too fast... Anyhow, it turns out I am sending this out not in two days, it seems that I have underestimated my ability... Anyhoo..... The next Chapter:  
  
At Genkai's Temple:: Everyone is there, Botan is trying to catch her breath from using up a bit of her spirit energy trying to get to Genkai's she opens a portal and the Rekai Tentei? Spirit Detectives leave to Reikai... So, what is the mission about? I don't even know, I'll have to think about it in school... =_= crap... I have to study, I havea quiz tomorrow! Byez!  
  
Oh!! Please Review!!! I'll try too keep everything a bit longer then usual.... I am just way too lazy and dead tired. Plus, So far, I have updated this thing every single day, my other fic is every 2 days, I am putting more dedication to this!!! Please, don't kill me if I miss a few days, I can't be on the computer everyday, and not everyday my brain works!! =_= Plz forgive me for any mistakes, its late and I am tired, I probably made a lot of them. 


	5. Chapter 5 Finally at Genkai's

Ok, Chapter 5!!!! Don't you all love me? ^_^ I KNOW I KNOW!!! This took forever to come out!!! But, I have school, and, and... you know!!!! =_= OH WELL!!! I'll try to have more chapters up this week, probably around two or three chapters for you all!!!  
  
Anyhoo, I hope this is long enough for you people, I am not too sure, I'm kind of lazy right now, and yet I STILL try, sigh.. I would also like to tank all of my reviewers!!! I LOVE YOU!!! When I finish this story (I have no idea when) I will dedicate a page for my reviewers!!!  
  
Don't kill me if some of the characters are OCC please ^_^ I probably won't even notice that they are out of character =^o^=  
  
Well now for all that you have been waiting for!!!  
  
**What happened last time**"What the hack are you doing... no more importantly... did you just touch me? ....err.. were are we GOING?!?!?" Hiei shouted in irritation, the wind was getting on his nerves, "You better explain before I..." Hiei could not finish his sentence because they were already at Genkia's Temple.**  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara *************  
  
"What was that all about? Botan was acting really weird." Yusuke asked Kuwabara while looking at Botan's retreating form. "How the heck should I know?" Kuwabara just looked at at Yusuke and thought nothing was wrong. "Really? Oh well... lets..." but Yusuke was cut off, he wasn't even able to finish his sentence because a brown headed brunet had come up to the roof and was glaring at Yusuke.  
  
The girl was wearing a school uniform. It was blue and the skirt was a little long. She had a yellow scarf and she looked ... angry. *bell rings* The girl taps her foot and stares at the two boys even more. She sighed and just glared. (I personally don't like Keiko that much, that's why this chapter took longer then the others... My mind just couldn't come up with anything..)  
  
"KEIKO?!?!? I thought..." started Yusuke but was cut off by Keiko. "Yusuke? Kuwabara? What are you two doing here?" she asked, "The bell rang, in other words, it's the end of second period!!!!!! I had to come out here in the middle of class to find you two!!!" "Grrr... Kuwabara wanted to pick a fight with me!!!" Yusuke said as he started to back away from Keiko.  
  
"Really?" Keiko started, paused, and then yelled, "THEN WHY AREN'T YOU IN CLASS?!! GET TO CLASS RIGHT AWAY!!!!!!" Yusuke was now running away since Keiko was chasing him everywhere on the roof top. "Calm down Keiko!! I WILL GO!!! GEEZ!!!!" Yusuke said as he dodged one of Keiko's punches.  
  
So with that, the trio (Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko not a love triangle!!) left and went inside of the school, using the green door on the roof. (Is it green? Or blue? Or red? I donno. Can't remember!!)  
  
^^^Later...^^^  
  
The bell had rung signaling the students to leave school, it was all quiet... WHO AM I KIDDING????  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Keiko at the top of her lungs, apparently Yusuke was looking up her skirt, but the thing that really irked Keiko was that he lifted her skirt up for the whole school to see. She then ran up to Yusuke and all you can here is *SLAP!!!!!!!!!* *POW!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
YUP!! Keiko had slapped him on his left cheek and punched his right. On Yusuke's face you can see, very clearly, two marks. A giant red hand print which was starting to swell and then, a bruise a giant bruise!!! It was red and then tuned blue to purple quickly.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUCCC CHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yusuke had yelled so loud that even Inuyasha from... Inuyasha could pick up the sound of his voice!!!  
  
Kuwabara was just laughing his head off in the corner. He then stopped when Yusuke glared at him, but when Kuwabara saw the two marks, he laughed even harder. Keiko was just looking extremely angry. Then there was nothing but silence. It was so quiet that if someone dropped a small pin you would still hear it.  
  
Keiko then decided to break the quite awkward silence, "AHEM!! Its 3:00 now!!! Lets go home!!!" Then Yusuke and Kuwabara was staring at Keiko. "3:00???? OH CRAP!!! I need to get to Genkai's!!! Otherwise Botan is totally going to slaughter me!!" Yusuke was now about to leave, first of all, he wanted to get away from Keiko for a while and second of all, he was serious, Botan really would kill him. He saw her use her oar on Kuwabara and it looked VERY painful, He himself has already known the pain.  
  
"Yeah!!! We should get a move on!!! I don't want to get hit by Botan's oar anymore!! Is it made of rock or something?" Kuwabara said as he too was now running off with Yusuke. Keiko stared at the two boys as they ran off, "Hey!! Wait!!!! ...." Too late, the boys were already gone.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^To Genkai's—Yusuke and Kuwabara^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara managed to get out of Keiko's grasp. They then darted towards Genkai's, they were running extremely fast not noticing anything or anything that was in the way. They would have noticed Botan's scream or Hiei's if they had listened. Though they were too busy to notice.  
  
---Up the stairs!!---  
  
"GEEZ!!!!!!!" Yelled Kuwabara, "How many more steps? It seemed to increase from the last time we were here.!!" "....... SHUT UP!! Your really slow!!!!!!! Your probably just out of shape!!" Yusuke yelled as he was fed up with Kuwabara's dumb complaining. He was way ahead of Kuwabara, around fifty steps above him. They just kept on climbing up the stairs until they FINALLY got to the temple.  
  
Yukina had come out and healed the two and gave them more energy. She was wearing her light blue kimono and her hair was still powdery blue and tied in a low ponytail. Genkai was somewhere in the temple. Yusuke and Kuwabara, after getting more energy to walk, looked around for Botan.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were relieved when they realized that Botan wasn't here yet, and then they thought, 'wait!!! She isn't here yet!!' 'So why did I rush to get here?' 'DARN!!! I could have...' but their thoughts were cut off when they heard their friend Hiei complaining and yelling about someone? Then they saw a flash of blue, black, and red.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*To Genkai's—Botan, Hiei and Kurama! MORE DETAILED*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Botan had grabbed Hiei's arm first and somehow put him on her oar. Then she grabbed Kurama's arm as she passed by practically throwing him onto the oar. Then, at top speed they flew off to the direction that Yusuke and Kuwabara were headed.  
  
Hiei was the first to be in utter shock, 'She TOUCHED me?!?!..... She ACTUALLY ... SHE ACTUALLY was able to grab me and succeed in putting me on this oar? That the?!?! Hn, What a strange Onna' Hiei then stared at Botan and then he seemed to be in deep thought. He didn't even start to think of where they were going.  
  
Kurama then thought to himself, 'Eh?!? Why is Botan going so fast? Where are we heading? She is, she seems to be stronger then all of us had thought!!' Kurama too, stared at Botan, then, in awe he saw her confident/serious impression. She looked really pretty like that, she seemed different, not the usual cherry-bubbly girl that loved to fly in the sky.  
  
'I wonder why the guys were staring at me? Anyhow, Genkai's Temple should be..' Botan was thinking to herself, making sure Hiei would not be able to hear this. Then you could see a temple. Botan was going down for the landing when, Hiei had to ask things.  
  
"What the hack are you doing... no more importantly... did you just touch me? ....err.. were are we GOING?!?!?" Hiei shouted in irritation, the wind was getting on his nerves, "You better explain before I..." Hiei could not finish his sentence because they were already at Genkia's Temple and Botan had lost control of her oar.  
  
First of all, she was using too much spirit energy to go faster on he oar and it takes a while to slow down. Second of all, Hiei had startled her. Botan blushed at the sound of his voice and completely lost control of her oar.  
  
"BAKA ONNA!!!" Hiei yelled as they had just passed Yusuke and crashed right into Kuwabara. Kuwabara was pretty much unconscious, and everyone just left him there. Botan was catching her breath while the others waited for her. "OK, Botan, EXPLAIN!!" Everyone for the exception of Hiei and Kuwabara asked.  
  
Yukina was now healing Kuwabara who was still unconscious and receiving death glares from Hiei even though Kuwabara couldn't see them, Hiei continued. Then he stared at Botana and waited for an explanation also.  
  
"OK!! OK!!! I'll explain!!" Botan was now sweat dropping as the Spirit Detectives closed in on her, "We have a new mission and I'm going to open the portal." "That's all you know?" asked Kurama staring at her.  
  
"Yup, that's all Koenma told me, he'll explain everything a little bit later when we all get to Reikai!!" Botan said trying to keep her sprits up, after all, just a second ago you used her spirit energy like crazy and was trying to catch her breath. Everyone including Hiei and the semi-conscious Kuwabara were now glaring at Botan. She didn't know anything about the mission and yet told them to get here so soon.  
  
Botan shrugged off the glares and opened a portal for the Spirit Detectives. Yukina and Genkai of course stayed behind, so Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Botan went off to go see Koenma's office. Of course before Botan left she made sure she closed the portal and then ran to catch up with the team.  
  
"Ah, I see that you have all FINALLY come." The teenage version of Koenma said staring at the five. "This mission is...." Koenma then paused and looked at Botan and then to the rest of the team one by one 2 minutes passed. "GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!" Yelled the impatient Yusuke. Koenma just frowned and started to tell them about their new mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~YOU ALL MUST WAIT FOR MORE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO SORRY!! But I don't even know what the mission is about anyways!!! I'm thinking of it right now!!! I hope you all like this chapter, I hope I didn't make too many mistakes, also, please Review!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter:: The Mission :: Botan and co have to go find a thief/murderer and take a hair from him as well as BLAH BLAH (Still thinking about it I might change this around this is just a possible idea) and Botan seems to get shivers down her spine when she heard the name!!! Youkoto!!!(OC) Hiei notices, but will he do anything to help her?  
  
ACK~! I'm tired!!! *yawn!!* Good Night/Good After Noon/ Good Morning to all of you!!! =_= -- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.... 


	6. Chapter 6 Botan is Maiyu?

ARGH!!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY!!! It has been over 2 weeks since I last updated!!! I APOLOGIZE!!!!!!!! I was very busy!! Please don't kill me!! In the last chapter I didn't mean to say anything bad about anyone!!! I was just lazy and didn't know how to put Keiko in the story!! Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter, I just thought of it at school two days ago and decided to put it in.  
  
This FF might be on hold for a while as I make another story or two!! I will update once in a while though!! Just a little slower! Gomen!! Gomenasai!!! SORRY!! But I just can't think correctly on this story anymore =_=...  
  
Don't kill me if some of the characters are OOC please ^_^ I probably won't even notice that they are out of character =^o^=  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho unfortunately =_= I do own a few characters though!! Like HIEI!! (J/K I just wished this) I own, Maiyu and Youkoto!!  
  
**last time** "Ah, I see that you have all FINALLY come." The teenage version of Koenma said staring at the five. "This mission is...." Koenma then paused and looked at Botan and then to the rest of the team one by one 2 minutes passed. "GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!" Yelled the impatient Yusuke. Koenma just frowned and started to tell them about their new mission.**  
  
*_*_*_*_*WHAT'S THE MISSION?*_*_*_*_*  
  
Koenma's office use to be nothing of a real surprise, it was actually pretty dull and plain. (Don't know/ can't really remember what it looks like... so I'll just say that he remodeled it ^_^)Now, it had drawings of dragons and such all over the room, posters of wanted Demons were also hanging from one side of the wall. Near the desk was piles and piles of paper work. On the desk was a mug, pens, some paper work, a stamp and a video tape.  
  
Four spirit detectives stared at one prince that had a pacifier in his mouth and the Jr. mark on his forehead and one ferry girl staring at the four and then to the prince back and forth curiously. The prince was staring at them saying utterly nothing. The orange top just started to pace back and forth and waiting. The red head was very patient and the black slick haired one was pissed off. The short black-defying-gravity haired one was emotionless.  
  
....................................... .............................................  
  
"..." Koenma said nothing and turned around he stared at his desk. Hiei getting very impatient glared at the prince's back. It was all Koenma's fault for the "incident" with Botan and now he the toddler wouldn't even tell them what the so called important mission was?! "Hn, would you stop stalling and tell us the mission already?! Or shall I look into your mind with my Jagan and tell them everything myself?" Hiei smirked as he saw the prince look uncomfortable.  
  
(Ok, this is sort of like Hiei's point of view in this sentence)Then the stupid big mouth had to open his stupid big mouth and say, "Sheesh shorty!! Do you always have to have it your way? Can't you wait a few stupid seconds? Maybe the toddler can't remember or something!!" Kuwabara was glaring at Hiei and then stuck out his tongue. This irritated him even more, "What the?! Baka, can you make any sense for once? How could he forget something so 'important?!' If it wasn't important he wouldn't have made us come here that quickly!!"  
  
Kuwabara seemed to be in deep thinking when he suddenly said, "Maybe he can't really say it? Maybe...." Kazuma was cut off as Yukina walked in. Kuwabara was staring at her and then ran to her and did many lovey-dovey things that Yukina just seemed to brush off. She walked to Koenma and said, "King Yama wants you to go to his room!"  
  
Koenma's eyes widened, 'Father is back? I thought he was on vacation!!! Why is Yukina here anyways? Oh well~! I hope father isn't angry or anything.' Koenma then looked at the Spirit Detectives and said, "Honestly, I don't really know of the mission myself, I just got a letter and Father... err.. I mean King Yama said that he needed us to do a very important mission."  
  
The Spirit Detectives just stared/glared at Koenma hardly believing what they were hearing, why did they have to go through so much for something the prince didn't even know himself?!?! They just followed Koenma as he walked out of the door without another word.  
  
"I honestly don't know what's going on. But, if King Yama wanted us to do a mission I would take it very seriously sense he hardly ever gave us any missions." Koenma said as he felt the gazes of the team on him. They walked past a lot of doors and ogers holding stacks of papers.  
  
They saw paintings on the walls, most of them were of King Yama and Koenma but quite a few of them had a beautiful lady-demon on them. She had light blue hair with dark silvery blue highlights. She was holding a bundle in her arms. She looked really beautiful and kind. Around, in the back ground, was ice and such, just seeing it you could already tell she was some type of ice apparition.  
  
There were also a few pictures of Botan on her oar or in a fancy kimono with her hair in many different hair styles. If you looked closely you would see a little ice in the background. Some pictures even had Yusuke or one of the others in it. Then followed by many BEAUTIFUL pictures of wanted demons. There was one on Youko Kurama. Which made everyone except Kuwabara and Koenma smirk. (Why did they smirk? Don't ask me, they probably just thought that it would be off BY NOW!)  
  
They finally got to King Yama's office. The doors were golden and had some design on it. (Think royally, Reikai.... What more do you want? You can imagine for yourself ^_^) Before Koenma or the others could knock, King Yama said, "The door is open!" Koenma looked at Kurama and then back at the door and then opened it.  
  
King Yama was now staring at them. "Come in, I shall tell you about this mission!" Yama boomed very loudly that didn't even seem like anything to him. "Botan, she is here with you correct??" asked Yama.  
  
Koenma looked at him and said, "No, I sent her out to ferry the newly- deads." "FOOL!!! How could you do that?" Yama's voice boomed through the walls as he said is statement. Koenma stared at his father in shock, "I didn't have any other ferry girls to do the job for me. Why do you care if she went or not fa... King Yama?"  
  
Yama stared at them, helplessly sighed saying, "Botan has powers that are unknown to even herself. She is the reincarnation, no she IS Maiyu!! The legendary ice apparition. The one who seemingly destroyed Youkoto and the founder of the rulers in Makai."  
  
The Spirit Gang and Koenma were very shocked. Their Botan? Maiyu? The founder of the rulers in Makai?? Koenma suddenly stepped forward and asked, "King Yama, what do you mean? Surely you don't mean that OUR Botan is Maiyu? She was said to have died many years ago."  
  
King Yama looked at his son and frowned, "Don't you remember what happened when you found her? She had no memory! Also, she was different, her eyes were a deeper purple, more wise and such. That was Maiyu!!" King Yama remembered clearly what happened and saw in his son's eyes that he too now remembered.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Flash Back_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Koenma was in his teenage form walking around Ningenkai as it was raining when suddenly he heard soft crying. He went to investigate and found a young women holding a small child in her arms. She cried and looked up at Koenma. She was wear a tattered outfit and her blue hair hung to her sides and back soaking from the rain. She was shielding the small child and was on the ground on her knees.  
  
Koenma just looked at her. The girl was obviously confused and frightened. She had many scratches and bruises all over her. She glared when she saw Koenma near her and the child. She whispered something to Hiei and he started to float in the air.  
  
The women folded her hands together and used the last of her energy to protect the child and transport him somewhere safe. She smiled as Hiei slowly disappeared, "Surely we will meet again, live well dear child." The women then fainted as Koenma went up to her to help her in any way possible.  
  
*~*~*___Five Hours Later___*~*~*  
  
The women had started to stir and the first thing that came to her mind was, 'Who am I?' 'Where am I?' 'Who???' Suddenly she tried to get up only to fall back down on the bed with a dizzy spell. She held her head and noticed that her wounds were healed and didn't leave a mark. She had lost her memory ever since Koenma saw her.  
  
Koenma suddenly came in and asked, "How are you? Do you remember your name?" The women shook her head saying 'no' and Koenma sighed. "I guess we will have to give you a new name.... ummm..... how about, Botan?" She smiled and repeated, "Botan...*giggles* and what is your name sir?" Koenma smiled at this and asked/said, "My name is Koenma also, will you become a ferry girl?"  
  
Botan blinked, "Ferry girl? Huh?" "Your body couldn't handle all of the power so, you are defiantly dead, but you have a solid body that only people/youkai with high spiritual energy can see you OH~! The dead can can too! So what have you got to lose? Will you become my assistant and ferry girl?" Koenma asked politely as he advanced her.  
  
Botan smiled slightly and nodded, "Alright! I shall~! Thank you Koenma sir~!" Koenma nodded and explained everything from how to ride an oar, how to ferry dead souls and missions in finding people with high rank of spirit energy. After that, 'Botan' was officially a ferry girl.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_End Flash Back_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Koenma looked up at his father and sighed. He didn't realize it back then at all. When she became a ferry girl her appearance and personality changed a lot and was almost the opposite of Maiyu and Koenma didn't think she would be HER! He forgot about her power. He thought she was just one of few with very high spiritual energy.  
  
~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_END_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~*_*~  
  
AH~! Sorry... Writers Block~! As you can see, I changed this from the preview I said I would do~! I had no choice I really didn't even know the answers to me own questions so I changed it. Please Review~!  
  
Next~~ Botan meets an unwanted demon. He seems to call for he as Botan's body unconsciously goes to him. Botan shivers as she looks at him. He calls her... "Maiyu" 


	7. Youkoto Appears, Part of the TRUTH

OK... THIS THING IS SERIOUSLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!! Sorry it sucks so much and for not updating anytime soon, But I was doing HAB, Happy After Betrayal... Which is SLIGHTLY better then this fic :)

[Disclaimer] I don't own YYH or the characters, though I do own Youkoto and Maiyu's charcter, name, appearance, not that she's actually Botan

-----Botan----

Botan was flying around on her oar searching for any souls. She was confused as to why Koenma had made her do this job. She HATED doing it now a days. She really feels that she needs to train more in order to become stronger, yet she doesn't know if she can do it.

And she basically forgot if she even can. She only remembered some of her memories. Not all of them, and it involved things she didn't like at all.

(Flash Back)

"I apologize for this Youko... But these are orders from Master Youkoto." Said Maiyu as she calmly looked at Youko who was in a bloody heap on the floor. Youko had tried his best to glare at her but was failing do to his injuries.

"Ro-ROSE WHIP!!!" Youko yelled out, it hit Maiyu's arm and left a mark there. Maiyu looked sadly at Youko and shed a few silent tears before, "Good Bye Youko... im sorry..." She created glaciers in mid air as it flew down and killed Youko instantly.

Maiyu sighed but slowly turned to her right. 'Hiei.... What is he doing here?!!?' "You... YOU KILLED YOUKO!!!!!! NO!!!!! ....... I can't believe you did this!! I BET YOU KILLED KORONUE AS WELL!!!" yelled Hiei. Maiyu felt incredibly guilty as she created a portal and ran away basically. Leaving Hiei there to mourn for his now dead friend.

(END)

'I'm sure that they'll hate me for what I've done... To think that I locked away my memories... up... just to find them again...' thought Botan sadly. She had went off to a park instead, she didn't know WHAT Koenma was thinking but she hadn't found ANY souls. Not a single one, and as far as she could tell, No one had even died yet.

Botan was pretty angry. So she landed in a Sakura Tree and sat there thinking/plotting her revenge.

"Hello... Maiyu..." said a cold voice, seemingly right next to her. Botan tensed and turned to her right.

It was the one person she didn't want to see, not now, not ever. Yet he was still here...

Youkoto...

[Be prepared for a LONG explanation....]

He has long silvery – midnight blue hair that reaches his thighs and has red highlights at the tips and the bangs. His eyes were crimson red. When you looked into his eyes, you felt like you needed to fall to your knees and bow for forgiveness, even though you have done nothing at all. His eyes were very narrow and he had red 'eye shadow' to go with his piercing crimson eyes.

He had long and deadly claws that could rip you apart by just a flick of the wrist. They were dripping with poison and well as acid. He has a long scaly, dragon like tail and had a red dragon tattoo on his right upper arm it swirled around his arm and was only visible because of his outfit, it was cut just at that part to show the Dragon. He was wearing a cloak like Hiei's except it showed his entire right side.

He wore a large bracelet that didn't seem to be removable, it covered his lower arm it had some sort of kanji I a gold writing that would sometimes glow grey. He wore semi- large and baggy pants that were hardly even visble do to his cloak.

He even had Dragon horns coming from the side of his head and curved slightly towards the back of him. He smirked when he saw the look on Botan's face. "Your looking pretty dumb Maiyu, do not tell me you have considered me as DEAD... Because you know that as long as you live, I shall always come back to claim what is rightfully mine!"

Botan's eyes glowed and her eyes turned a dark purple as she prepared herself to do something she wansn't even half sure of what she was doing.

[Hiei and co.]

"AHH!!!!! SIR!! THERE IS AN ENERGY READING THAT'S WAY OFF THE CHARTS!!" called George as he ran in with a TV screen and remote. He pressed the On button and what they saw was quite a shocker.

It was Botan, though her eyes glowed COMPLETELY purple and her hair was loose and was sticking right up by force. And her outfit seemed to be torn by the force. They could still barely make out that it was Botan.

"You asshole... I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL EVER WANT TO SEE YOR FACE!!! GO AWAY!!!!" As Botan said this, a blue symbol appeared. (Just use your imagination and think of a cool design) Youkoto, now appeared on the screen and he was smirking, obviously enjoying her anger of seeing him again.

"Are you still mad that I forced you to kill Youko Kurama? And in front of Little Hiei's eyes as well... Though you hadn't known it at the time... he was there the entire time"

Everyone was frozen in place as they heard what had come out of Youkoto's mouth. Botan had 'killed' Youko Kurama....

Just then Botan creamed, though her voice sounded from her usual, slowly changing into a more mature and colder voice. Botan had transformed into Maiyu, and the part where it was suppose to be white was completely blood red...

As soon as they saw her completely... The TV screen burst into bits and pieces do to her power.

"Hey can you guys feel that? It feels scary... and ... COLD" said Kuwabara who was shivering slightly and rubbing his arms for warmth. It was true, the room had seemed to drop about 50 degrees. No one answered though they were all too shocked to move or think. Even King Enma (changed it from Yama to Enma) was completely speechless...

'WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE?!!?'

-------That's all Folks!!-------

Short chapter yes but sorry... I don't really think that I like this fic anymore... shall I quit? It really sucks... I wasn't thinking AT ALL when I did this...

And Hiei IS taller in this fic...

PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH THIS SUCKS LIKE HELL!!!

Please Read Happy After Betrayal! Or Make it Real.... Also, if you guys want me to continue this fic, ok then... I guess I will :) I REALLY need to edit though... :(

BYE!!


End file.
